Dirty
by Yaoi.Loving.Jew
Summary: Sora invites his boyfriend, Riku, over so he can have “help” washing his car. But he's not sure what's more dirty: his car or Riku's mind. M for mansex. RikuXSora yaoi. Lemon with dirty talk... oh yeah!


I got this idea when I was washing my car and thinking about how I washed my mom's car with my now ex-boyfriend once. It didn't end up like this, but I know that if Riku and Sora were washing my mom's car... it totally would have ended up like this.

**Summary: **Sora invites his long time boyfriend, Riku, over so he can have "help" washing his car. But he's not sure what's dirtier: his car or Riku's mind.

**Warnings: **Uhh... hot mansex? That's why you clicked here right? Right? So I don't think that's much of a warning. Also I kind of just skimmed it for errors so it won't be perfect.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the character's. I just borrow them for my fantasies that I make no profit off from.

**Dirty**

* * *

"Riku!" Sora cooed into the phone. "I need you to come over and help me wash my car."

"_Don't you mean I need to wash it for you?" _Riku's deep voice resonated through the line.

"Of course not," Sora giggled playfully. "I promise to help you this time." His boyfriend laughed along, knowing that the brunet wouldn't help him but said he would come over anyway. He didn't have anything better to do on the beautiful Sunday afternoon.

* * *

"Riku did you make it okay?" Sora launched himself into the silveret's arms.

"Fine." Riku said. "Do you have the bucket and towels ready?"

"Yep!"

"Then let's get to it." Riku picked up the stuff they needed as Sora ran outside to turn on the hose water.

Sora said he had everything figured out about how they were going to do this. He would spray the water, and Riku would wash the mud off.

"Making me do all the hard work, huh?" Riku laughed as they set to work.

"Well, you are my big strong Riku." Sora smiled and sprayed him playfully with the hose. Riku gave him a _'You're gonna get it now' _look. Sora ran around the car trying to get away. "Riku no!" he whined when his big strong Riku caught him around the waist. In all their struggling Sora was pushed against the side of the car. Riku ended up happily pinning Sora down.

"You're getting soap on me Riri!" Sora squealed, calling his lover by his nickname.

"You got me all excited with your cuteness." Riku whispered in his ear and started kissing and nipping at his neck.

"You're so dirty..." Sora purred hotly. "We should go inside. I actually made my bed this morning."

Riku laughed. "It's more fun out here..."

"Riku!"

"But I guess now we get to mess your bed up" Riku hurried and picked Sora up in his arms bridal style. It wasn't hard for him to get inside and up the stairs quickly.

Riku threw Sora on his bed roughly and pulled off his own shirt. The younger boy mewled at the sight. Riku then continued his strip by pulling down his pants revealing his black briefs and bulging erection.

"You see what you do to me, Sora?" He sighed and crawled on top of his boyfriend, kissing him passionately.

"I love you Riku." Sora thrusted his hips up.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku lifted Sora's own shirt off and threw it somewhere. He played with the top of Sora's pants, trying to pull them down slowly. "I want to be inside you..."

"Why do always have to say such embarrassing things?" Sora blushed and covered his face, trying to hide himself.

"Don't you want me inside you Sora?" Riku thrust his hips into Sora's clothed member. He pried the younger's hand away from his face giving him a solemn look.

"Yeah..." Sora answered shyly blushing even more now that he had to look at Riku.

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah I want you inside me..." Riku lost his control and ripped his briefs and Sora's pants and boxer's off as fast as he could. He wrapped his hand around his erection and slowly pumped him. Sora groaned softly at the feeling Riku was giving him.

He stopped when Sora had grown so hard and said he could barely stand it.

"I need you now Riku." Sora pleaded.

"Look who's the one with the dirty mouth." Riku smirked and pushed Sora's legs open, fully exposing him as the brunets erection landed on his stomach.

"Shut...up..." Sora panted loudly and tugged on Riku;s hips.

"Wait sweetie." Riku said. "I need to prepare you first." He slid a finger inside, knowing it wouldn't do much so he quickly slid in a second one. That made Sora squirm.

"Wiku I don wan yo fingers..." He pouted and used his baby voice that always got Riku to listen to him. "I want your dickie."

"Do you?" Riku felt himself get hard if that was even possible. He removed his fingers. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I ignored your simple requests?"

He shoved himself inside Sora and waited until the brunet was used to it. Then he slowly rocked back and forth, pulling himself in and out. Both of the boys moaned and panted.

"Ungh Riku!" Sora screamed out as he came, his juices splattering onto his and Riku's stomach. The sliver haired boy leaned down, still thrusting, and licked some cum off Sora's stomach.

"Sora," he panted. "I'm cumming too." He let himself go inside Sora and thrusted a few more times t ride out his orgasm. He soon pulled out and collapsed beside Sora.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Riku admitted as he pulled Sora close to him. "You should do it more."

"But it's embarrassing." Sora hide his face again. "I can only say stuff like that when I'm not thinking." Then he smiled and looked up. "You have that effect on me."

"I'll just have to seduce you more often then." Riku smiled back.

"I guess you will." Sora smiled as he closed his eyes and snuggled close to Riku. "I guess my car will just have to stay dirty..."

* * *

I hope you guys liked that. This is probably the most risqué smut I've written so far. Especially the part where Sora was talking in his baby voice. My brother walked in while I was doing that part asking if could wash my car, but I told him I already washed it and that he should leave because I was busy. Then he said I wasn't busy. And I asked if he wanted to bet... he left.

Thanks for reading! I hope you review! I love constructive criticism so any advice you have to offer is always appreciated!


End file.
